


Your Hand in Mine

by MudkipBrony



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Yukiko and Chie walk home after school.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049774
Kudos: 10





	Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Holding Hands

The last school bell rang and the students around them stood up as soon as the teacher left the room. Students started packing up their things and leaving the classroom. Chie spoke to Yukiko before someone could talk to her. "Hey, want to get some steak?"

Her girlfriend turned. "Oh, I really shouldn't."

"What's _one_ steak, Yukiko?"

"I don't know how you do it Chie. Besides, I have to work at the Inn today."

 _Right, the_ _Inn._ "Well, I can walk with you!"

The girl in red gave Chie a soft smile and gathered her things. Chie was just glad she'd spend some more time with her girlfriend.

The girls made their way to the bottom floor and out of the building. Once they were past the gate Chie grabbed Yukiko's hand. Sure, some of their peers looked at them and started talking about them. _Probably about Yukiko..._ Chie thought bitterly. Hell, one guy blocked their way and started talking to Yukiko like Chie wasn't even holding the girls' hand.

But before the feisty girl in green could argue with the guy, Yukiko said, "Excuse me, I have some place to be at the moment. Could you kindly move?"

Chie wasn't expecting that to work, but the buy relented and backed off letting the two girls continue their walk. Hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short.


End file.
